KHR: Information Broker Saki
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Your present circumstances don't determine where you can go; they merely determine where you start." Tsuna stared at Saki for a few moments with a stunned expression before his gaze slowly drifted downwards, a pained if not confused expression on his face. She had a point. Saki always did ever since she entered his life.


**Yuri: **Alright! Some of you may have seen this on my back up account **Yanase, **Well I am now posting it here on my main account. Now like before I posted this up originally at same time **Totoro504 **asked permission to borrow my idea of the cursed spring thing for a character she has brought back **Xin Yue. **I honestly hope that people ask me for permission if they like that idea because...I don't want it to become one of those over-used ideas.

Well anyways...the rest will be in Yuri's Corner at the bottom...and by the rest I mean story information and not me...hoping and/or whining lol.

**Disclaimer: DO. NOT. OWN. (I own Saki)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_"I have looked into your eyes with my eyes._

_I have put my heart near your heart."_

_-Pope John XXIII_

* * *

For Sawada Tsunayoshi it was just a normal day. Leaving school early if he couldn't find his beloved idol and crush Sasagwa Kyoko. The girl with the cute angelic smile! Sighing a bit Tsuna couldn't help but deflate as he walked home from his school, hands shoved deep in his pockets as his shoulders were slumped, "…Man…what's the point of going?" was his pathetic grumble as he turned the corner and promptly crashed into something soft, "Wah!" losing his balance he fell on his ass, "S-Sorry!" was his quick reply as his caramel brown eyes shot up only to freeze as he saw a face so similar to his school idol, "K-K-Kyoko-chan?!"

Sasagawa Saki was not very happy right now that she was rammed into someone that is until her twin sister's name was uttered, "You know, Kyoko?" a thoughtful expression crossed the bleach blonde's face before she held her hand out to the boy on the ground, "Hey. You owe me fifty bucks." Of course she saw his alarmed and confused expression so she decided to elaborate, "You saw my panties. It's fifty bucks for a viewing fee." Reaching down she took the fallen wallet from the boy and promptly took the money before handing it back to him, "Bye." With that Saki gave a bored wave and continued on towards her destination.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, age fourteen, nicknamed Dame-Tsuna, continued to sit on the asphalt as he stared after the retreating figure of the girl who looked like his crush, "H-Hie?!" what the hell had happened?! Why was Kyoko-chan so weird—wait she asked if he knew Kyoko? That wasn't Kyoko? Gripping his head he began to ruffle his milk chocolate starfish shaped hair rapidly, "Wah?! What is going on?!"

_**"Jūdaime!"**_

_**"Oi! Tsuna! Hah, hah!"**_

Pausing down the street Sasagawa Saki turned slightly to look over her shoulder at the two boys who ran over to the fallen shota, "…Huh… "Tsuna" …?" lips twitching ever so slightly upwards, Saki turned around once more and continued on as she slipped the money into her skirt pocket. This was going to be interesting! So that was the boxer boy her siblings spoke of…maybe moving back to Namimori from the city at their grandparents was really a good thing. She had a feeling she would be able to make a _**lot **_of money in Namimori.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya the head of the disciplinary committee of Namimori Chu stood at the end of the street his arms crossed as he let his slate-gray eyes travel to the side, "Sasagawa Saki. You are late." His voice was smooth as velvet but had the underlining threat laced with it.

"It takes a while to get here from Ikebukuro you know, Hibari-san." Holding out a manila envelope, Saki spoke with a bored tone, "Here you go. Next time don't get lost in Ikebukuro." It seemed today was really eventful. Saki couldn't help but pop in a strawberry flavored Chuppa chup into her mouth as she stood by Hibari's side though at a good distance as not to be considered crowding, "Now then…equivalent exchange? Tell me what you know about…this "Tsuna"."

* * *

Saki gave a soft sigh as she followed Hibari around Namimori. In all honesty she wondered how the hell he was even remotely related to her boss as well as getting lost in Ikebukuro when he should of gone to Shinjuku. Coming to a stop as Hibari began to beat up some apparent rule breakers, she couldn't help but smirk slightly, "…Hibari Kyoya…you are my pawn now…" who said Izaya didn't teach her well?

Hibari felt a small chill run up and down his spine as he dropped a thug, turning to face Sasagawa Saki, he felt his eyes narrow to slits as he took in her neutral expression. He already was in debt to this girl and her request was he would be her friend and bodyguard. He would of denied it but…the bitch threatened to let everyone know what had happened and his cousin would never let it go, "Sasagawa Saki."

Glancing up Saki knew that tone, "Hm? Oh don't worry…we have our deal. I am your little information broker and you…play the part of my bestfriend and bodyguard…" popping a candy in her mouth she chuckled a bit, "…I can not wait…to see how people react to you being "out of character"…"

"I will end you."

"Love you too."

"…"

"…"

"Disgusting."

"I'm sorry…that just slipped out. Blame Izaya."

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

Now as for this story...it will be very different than the usual informat OC thing...honestly never noticed others had this idea but yeah. There will be no extra ring person too. Now the main thing to understand in this fic that I will warn you about:

1) Hibari is being black mailed by Saki but as he spent that summer with her and Izaya he has learnt to sort of deal with her.

2) Izaya will be mentioned and pop up time to time.

3) This follows the KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN plot-line so I don't believe it is a full-cross over and needs to go into the cross-over section. If there are complaints I will be doing what some other authors do and post the story in one category and the other in the cross-over section. To me I think back in the day when there was no cross-over section was much better...

4) This is not SAKI from Durarara! This is my own OC. I just like the name Saki.

Well I suppose that is about it about the fanfiction. Not sure who will actually read this and the A/N at the top but that you if you do.


End file.
